A tientas
by Ahiru-san
Summary: ¡Los compañeros de equipo de Yachi y Hinata son más astutos de lo que parecen!


¡Aquí, reportándose, Ahiru-saaaaan!

Les traigo un fic exprés de Haikyuu. O no tan exprés, porque **Japiera** tuvo que motivarme a terminarlo, y también tuve que pedirle ayuda a **CieloCriss** para que me aconsejara con un head-canon. Bueno, la cosa es que es cortito, pero tiene mucho sentimiento porque son mi OTP de la serie.

Sobra decir que la historia va dedicada a las antes mencionadas amigas mías, que adoran Haikyuu, al igual que yo. O incluso más. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que ellas no aman a Hinata y al Hinayachi más que yo u_ú

¡Ay, es mi primer fic de la serie! Qué emoción ;_; Espero, sinceramente, que mis lectores lo disfruten *-* Tiene 1145 palabras, podríamos decir que es una viñeta aunque me haya pasado un poco del límite de 1000 xD

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Nota:** Los protagonistas están en segundo año de preparatoria.

* * *

No llevaban ni tres días juntos para cuando todos y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de voleibol del Karasuno ya estaban enterados de la noticia: Hinata y Yachi eran novios.

Lo sabían hasta el profesor Takeda y el entrenador Ukai, porque nunca faltaban los compañeros chismosos que se encargaban de esparcir las noticias a toda velocidad —como Yamaguchi y Ennoshita— o los que eran más directos y gritaban los hechos a los cuatro vientos —como Nishinoya y Tanaka—. El último en enterarse fue Kageyama, por despistado.

El entrenamiento había concluido, por lo tanto, los muchachos ya se habían cambiado de ropa y eran libres de dirigirse adonde quisieran.

Los nuevos tortolitos conversaban entre ellos, distendidos y muy contentos, acerca de la práctica de aquel día. Estando ambos distraídos, sus compañeros de equipo llevaron a cabo su sigiloso plan para dejarlos a solas en el gimnasio. De este modo, sin que Hinata ni Yachi se dieran cuenta, la gran estancia se vació.

Solo quedaron ellos dos.

Shouyou fue el primero en extrañarse de que estuviera todo tan silencioso. Hitoka ni siquiera lo había notado porque estaba muy concentrada hablando con él.

—Nos dejaron solos —habló Hinata, haciendo notar lo evidente.

—Eh… sí —musitó la chica, bajando la vista.

El pelirrojo permaneció mirando un punto fijo, meditando brevemente acerca de su relación con Yachi. El hecho de ser novios le parecía tan maravilloso que sentía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño. No obstante, era real, y aquello era lo mejor de todo.

«¿Estamos solos? ¿Completamente solos?» pensó de repente Yachi, nerviosa. «¡Qué nervios! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿En qué estará pensando Hinata-kun? ¿Qué… qué debería decir?»

—¡Q-Q-Qué buen tiempo hace! —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió comentar, sintiéndose idiota un instante después.

«¡¿Por qué dije eso?! ¡Hinata-kun va a creer que soy tarada! ¡Aquí dentro no se siente el clima!»

—Sí —contestó él, para su sorpresa. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que respondió por inercia. Entonces, la pregunta llegó a su cerebro y reaccionó—. ¡Ah! ¿El tiempo? ¿Por qué hablas del tiempo?

«¡LO SABÍA! ¡Fue un comentario absurdo!» gritó ella en su mente.

—¡L-Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, fue una tontería, olvida lo que dije! —le pidió, sonrojándose, encorvándose y hundiendo la cara entre sus manos.

—N-No. No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir para calmarla. Colocó las manos en los hombros de ella, quien dio un saltito de sorpresa—. ¿De qué estábamos hablando antes, Yachi-san?

—¿A-A-Antes de qué? —preguntó, levantando la mirada hacia él.

—De que se fueran los demás.

—N-No me acuerdo. Lo siento, lo siento —dijo una vez más.

Hinata detuvo su mirada en la boca de Yachi. Pequeña, delicada y apretada por los nervios…

Esta era su primera relación romántica, y nunca antes había besado. Teniéndola en frente, encogida y asustada, pero bella y adorable a pesar de todo, afloró en él la curiosidad por lo que sería juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Por su parte, a Yachi le estaba costando lidiar con el silencio que se había creado.

«¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Estará molesto? ¿Estará preocupado? ¿En qué piensa? ¿Por qué me mira tanto? ¡AHHH, NO SÉ QUÉ HACER! ¡HINATA-KUN, POR FAVOR, NO ME ODIES POR SER ASÍ!»

—Yachi-san —dijo Hinata de pronto.

—¡¿Q-QUÉ?! —se sobresaltó.

Las mejillas de Shouyou enrojecieron. Desvió la mirada por un instante, para luego mirarla a los ojos.

—¿T-Te moles… te molestaría si yo…? Si… eh…

«¿Qué me dirá, qué me dirá, qué me dirá, qué me dirá, QUÉ ME DIRÁ?»

—Eh… ¿t-te puedo besar? —pudo decir al fin.

«¡UN BESO!»

—¡AHHH! —chilló.

—¡Perdón! —se disculpó él.

—¡NO, PERDÓNAME TÚ A MÍ! —exclamó ella, y cuando fue a hacer una reverencia, su cabeza chocó contra el pecho de él. Hinata la sostuvo para que no perdiera el equilibrio—. ¡AHHH! ¿TE HICE DAÑO? ¡LO SIENTOOOOOOO!

—¡N-No, tranquila, tranquila! —le habló con amabilidad, preocupándose un poco por sus reacciones exageradas—. No me hiciste daño, estoy bien —le sonrió.

Lo usual era que Hinata fuera algo más nervioso y saltón, pero la forma en la que se transformó la relación que tenía con su compañera había detonado grandes cambios en él. Enamorado como estaba, no se sentía el mismo de siempre, y le agradaba que fuera así. Tantas nuevas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo…

Hitoka lo observó, tomó aire y trató de calmarse.

—Yachi-san.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —volvió a saltar.

Hinata hizo una pausa antes de pedirle otra vez:

—¿Te puedo besar?

La cara de la muchacha enrojeció con violencia.

—¡SÍ! —respondió sin pensar.

«¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¿QUÉ ACABO DE HACER? ¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ SI ESTOY LISTA! ¡NOOO, SEGURO QUE VOY A DECEPCIONAR A HINATA-KUN!»

Y comenzó a temblar como una gelatina.

El chico había cerrado los párpados para llenar sus pulmones de aire y luego espirar por la nariz. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con que Hitoka de nuevo había agachado la cabeza, asustada. Aquello lo colocó un poco tenso.

«Esto es malo… ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se calme?» se preguntó, poniéndose ansioso al sentir que los labios de Yachi se tornaban cada vez más tentadores.

—Cierra los ojos —le solicitó, con una tersura inusual en él.

—¡S-Sí! —accedió, colocándose tiesa.

Hinata puso las manos en los hombros de Yachi otra vez. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada y sentir su cuerpo tiritando. Dudó unos instantes, hasta que una chispa se encendió dentro de su pecho y se atrevió a darle un beso. Fue breve, pero muy dulce.

Se miraron, perplejos.

Luego, se volvieron a besar, de forma más prolongada. Yachi sujetó los brazos de Hinata y apretó los dedos en torno a su piel, pero tuvo que soltárselos en el momento en que él los deslizó hacia delante y con ellos rodeó sus hombros y cuello, cerrándolos con suavidad en un abrazo. Sus movimientos eran torpes pero cuidadosos, como si caminaran a tientas en una casa a oscuras, buscándose el uno al otro en un gesto, conociéndose a través de un movimiento tan cálido y agradable como aquel.

Cuando se separaron, sus mejillas ardían, sus corazones saltaban dentro de sus pechos como si quisieran salirse, y respiraban con dificultad debido a la excitación.

—C-Creo que deberíamos ir a otra parte… si queremos seguir —propuso él.

—S-Sí —asintió ella—, m-me parece buena idea.

—Po-podría aparecer… alguien… en cualquier momento —se planteó en voz alta, echando miradas rápidas a su alrededor para comprobar si seguían estando solos.

—Sí, sí.

De pronto, se quedaron mudos.

Y Shouyou la volvió a abrazar.

—Te quiero tanto, Yachi-san —le dijo, dichoso.

—Y… y yo a… ti —consiguió responder ella.

Permanecieron así un rato, muy cariñosos, hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse. Entrelazaron sus dedos con timidez y, tomados de la mano, salieron hacia el patio por la puerta del gimnasio, en busca de un lugar menos concurrido para continuar con los besos.


End file.
